


Game Night

by vvingblade



Series: our snapshots, our stories [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Platonic Kidnapping, Platonic Relationships, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvingblade/pseuds/vvingblade
Summary: Game night is a sacred thing between the three them, a ritual of the utmost importance. And if one of them is late, it it falls to the collective to retrieve them at once.(Ven just wishes they'd chooseany other wayto collect him.)





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Wrote this on my phone on the way to work so sorry if the plots not solid ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"And that's the last of them!" Ven says, watching the final pathetic little Shadow wither into nothing under the Fira spell he launched. He stretches , twirling Wayward Wind around his fingers before dismissing it in a swirl of wind and green stars. He's pleased to see that the streets seem clear of the Heartless threat- when Radient Garden had called for an extermination, Ven had been expecting something far more drastic than the few Shadows and Neoshadows meandering about causing minor mischief. But Radiant Garden didn't house any Keyblade wielders to rid themselves of the monsters after all. Still, the job was laughably easy, and Ven was done before the sun had even set.

He peers up, grinning at seemingly open air.

"Hey, Chiri, what do you think?"

There's a mewling sound, and right above him, the Chirithy appears in a puff of smoke. It lands on his shoulders with an ease born of practice and peers around. Ven can't help the smile that grows on his face. It's different, having a partner like Chirithy, much less one that can show up with just a call no matter how far away they are, but he greatly enjoys and appreciates it. It's a different kind of secure feeling than knowing his friends are a gate away- his loyal Chirithy is only a call away.

"I think so too," it assures, nodding sagely. "I don't sense anything else. Good work!"

Ven nods, setting a hand onto his hip. "Great! Let's talk to the Radiant Garden committee, let them know we got rid of the infestation. It'll be nice to pay Ienzo a visit!"

_(And that's still jarring- realizing the quiet little boy he'd rescued a lifetime ago was now a man, having come into his own and was now **older** than him. It doesn't at all make Ven feel any less almost parental affection for him.)_

Chiri chirps, before perking up. "Oh yeah!"

It disappears for a second, and when it reappears it's holding three plastic bags loaded with snacks- chips, a few candies, a tin of cookies here and there amongst the varied amount of other snacks. It's wobbling with the bags, so Ven relieves them. He hefts the bags with far more ease than the small Dream Eater.

"There! You gotta get those to your game night right?"

Ven can't help the huge smile that breaks out and nods at the reminder. Roxas had invited both himself and Sora over to his apartment in Twilight Town- an expense paid for by the group's massive reserve of Munny- for a sleepover, which is more a glorified night filled with video games and stuffing themselves full of junk food they usually wouldn't be allowed to indulge in. Ven's looking forward to it. He loves spending time with both boys, but it's not often he gets their sole attention, as their other _(and equally important!)_ friends are nearby.  
Having them both at once for an entire night makes him almost giddy, thrumming with excitement.

"If you want, I can wrap things up here while you head to Twilight Town! It's just a matter to letting the committee know the streets are clear now. And you know how Roxas gets when you run late," Chiri offers.

Ven hums.

"I should probably go with you, just in case they want some in depth details 'bout the few Heartless I took out. I'll only be a little bit late. They'll understand."

Chiri nods, jumping down from his shoulder to bob away in the vauge direction of the Restoration Committee, and Ven's right behind it-

Until he isn't.

He feels the dark presence first, and even with all his speed he can't react fast enough. There's a clawed hand suddenly around his mouth, another hand around his waist- and he's yanked backwards into a dark corridor before he can so much as protest.

Sadly he is far too familiar with this song and dance, so he doesn't protest or fight back.

Doesn't do much good anyways.

He holds still only until the corridor opens again, and his captor releases him into it's opening. Ven jerks away with a grumble- before shooting the room's inhabitants an annoyed look.

They're in Roxas's bedroom at his Twilight Town apartment, and both Roxas and Sora are already there. Smash is lighting up the TV screen, paused once Ven arrived, stumbling through the dark corridor. Sora beams and waves, barking out a delighted "Hi Ventus!" before whipping his head back around to the TV, as Roxas had unpaused and was ready to fight.

"See you finally made it," Roxas adds.

"Roxas," Ven groans, his tone expressing his exasperation, but also tinged through with impossible fondness and warmth. "We've _talked_ about this. Kidnapping me whenever I'm late is rude and quite frankly impractical. I can make gates of my own yknow." He stands, dusts his knees off.

"And you," he states, rounding on and pointing at the Samurai attempting to slink back to the corridor, "Need to stop following every order of his that involves _kidnapping me_. I know you know better!"

The Samurai wobbles left and right, rubbing the back of it's head sheepishly,  before backing up into the corridor and disappearing. Roxas waves a nonchalant hand.

"Don't blame them," he states, not once taking his eyes off the screen where Marth is soundly thrashing Little Mac, much to Sora's frustration. "They follow my orders no matter what. They're loyal like that." A smile quirks his lips.

While it had once been a surprise that Roxas could still summon his Samurai, even if only the one, Ven had quickly grown exasperated with Roxas's favored new tactic of having it literally ambush Ven _(and Sora)_ whenever he was more than 10 minutes late to a meet up. How the hell it was tracking him down he had no idea, but Ven's suspecting it has everything to do with the weird heart link he and Roxas share.

It often takes true willpower to not lash out at it- Ven has no doubt he could defeat it, but he's seen it in combat and doesn't want to cross blades with it. It's a powerful Nobody. He also doesn't want to destroy the last Samurai Roxas could summon- as for all that Roxas complains about it tailing him and appearing at the most inopportune moments, Roxas is still terribly fond of his Samurai. He assumes it's like his bond with Chiri- impossible to explain and now impossible to go without.

There's no arguing with Roxas once he's decided on something, so Ven just sighs, resigns himself to several more kidnappings, and scoops up his bags as he makes his way to the bed. He sets them on the floor as he clambers onto the bed, kneeling beside Roxas.

Sora, already on his final stock and having accepted his fate of getting hit by Marth's Final Smash, abandons his controller to instead crawl onto the bed beside Ven and throw his arms around him.

"You made it!" He cheers, getting his arms around Ven's waist to tug him closer.

Ven laughs as he responds, burying his face into Sora's neck on reflex. Sora's hugs are full body things and when he gets his arms around you, it feels like he's hugging with not only his arms, but his heart. It all-encompassing, but also warm, comforting, _safe_ \- all synonyms Ven has come to associate with Sora. Ven never protests- he loves being graced by Sora's hugs.

"Game night is sacred, of course I was gonna show! Just because Mr. Grumpy over there gets all impatient if I _dare_ be more than a millisecond late doesn't mean I wasn't coming at all."

He gestures down at the bags of snacks on the floor. When Sora nods agasint him, Ven tugs away just enough to press a kiss into the top of his head.

He's not sure _why_ he picked up that tradition, but he sure knows _where_. It was something Aqua frequently did for all the guardians of light and it was a habit he picked up as well. Though to be fair, the only ones graced by a kiss to the head were Terra, Aqua, Roxas, and Sora, unlike Aqua's habit to give them out freely.

As soon as Sora lets go, Ven shuffles closer to Roxas. He hasn't looked away from his TV yet, busy changing the Smash settings to accommodate for Ven's arrival, but he still lifts an arm to invite Ven forward. Ven smiles, sliding into the open slot of Roxas's arms and fitting himself against Roxas's side. The arm Roxas has about his shoulder goes to bury itself into Ven's hair to scratch lightly at Ven's scalp the way he knows Ven likes, in an absent motion born from repetition.

"Glad you could make it," he says almost absent mindedly. He hums softly when Ven presses a matching kiss into his hair.  
"Didn't think you'd make it; your missions can run long."

"It's game night, and I promised! I got snacks and everything. Chirithy is handling wrapping things up in Radiant Garden too, I just needed a second to make sure everything was really clear. Stop _kidnapping_ me."

"No."

Ven sighs.

Sora's already dug through the bags of snacks, and when he shuffles back to Ven's side he's got his mouth full of Red Nocturne chips. Ven digs in the bag and stuffs a few in his own mouth.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get playing!" He waves Roxas over.

Ven plops himself onto the floor, and accepts the Gamecube controller passed to him. He loads up his spot- green as usual- and chooses his name with his custom controls.

"Pick your poison," Roxas says dramatically, waving a hand to the Smash roster, freshly full with every unlocked character. He's obviously quite proud of the achievement.

Both Sora and Roxas let out mirroring groans soon as the green cursor lands on Pit.

**______________________**

It's late in the night _(or so they assume, Twilight Town stays just like that- twilight- and they can only guess its late night because the stars are somewhat visible)_ when their night finally winds to a close. They've turned the game and TV off, merely enjoying conversation- and a few good ribbings about some of the more exciting or silly matches.

_(Ven's honestly hoping they have nightmares that include Pit's loud cry of "Phos! Lux! Let's go!")_

Sora's already dozing off, valiantly attempting to keep up conversation even as his head droops and his eyes flutter. He's leaning all his weight agasint Roxas- so it's Roxas who softly suggests they get some sleep when Sora's body goes down more and more as sleep attempts to claim him.

Ven can agree with that. He's tired himself, eyes feeling almost scratchy with how long he's been staring at the TV, marathoning game after game, match after match, with his best friends.

So he clambers onto the bed from his spot on the floor, already wiggling his way to the head of the bed as Roxas tries to coerce Sora into doing the same- and upon failing simply drags him.

Sora flops into the spot that's somehow become his to the right, and Roxas to the left. Ven nestles himself right in the middle. It wasn't any sort of assigned spot, just where they usually collapse to after their usual game nights that somehow became their routine. Not that Ven minds. He sleeps better encased by their warmth, their light, their hearts. And they never seemed to mind wrapping themselves around him.  It works out in the end, mostly because both Roxas and Sora are sleep huggers and Ven doesn't mind being shuffled back and forth between their arms for the entirety of the night.

It's sweet, really. 

He buries his face into the pillows, sighing as Roxas drags his huge comforter over them all. Sora's out as soon as his head hits the pillow, so Ven turns to Roxas instead.

"This was nice," he murmurs sleepily.  Roxas looks equally as sleepy, sky blue eyes half lidded, blond hair a mess as it spreads out over the pillow. Ven loves Roxas's hair color- a wheat blond to his vibrant gold.

"We should really get together more often. Maybe at my place next time. We could totally go have a stargazing picnic in the courtyard."

Roxas nods sleepily. "Sounds like a plan." His eyes slip closed. "Night, Ven."

"Night Rox...hey Rox?"

" _Nnnn_?"

"Stop kidnapping me."

"....no."

Ven sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> If Roxas is allowed to keep dual wielding despite being seperate from Ven he's damn allowed to keep a Samurai. Fight me.


End file.
